przygodyreksiafandomcom-20200213-history
Reksio-Miasto SeKretów 2
®MS2-(ang Cos2-city of secrets2)(reksio i)miasto sekretów dwa.Już 9 gra z serii z kretesem... UWAGA: TEN ARTYKUŁ POZOSTAJE DO EDYCJI W RAMACH PRZYPŁYWU NOWYCH WIADOMOŚCI. Fabuła Do rozbudowy po wydaniu CoS2.Ogólnie wiadomo że będą 4 epiozody 1 kwietnia Pewnego dnia... Pojawiła się wiadomość: Prace nad MS 2 rozpoczęte! A na forum: 1 kwi 2011 14:54 "Dzięki ogromnemu sukcesowi Miasta Sekretów na platformie iPad i iPhone, podjeliśmy decyzję o kontynuacji. Więcej szczegółów wkrótce."-tak zaczął się ten temat. Został napisany przez MarcinaO. Na stronie Reksia pojawiło się: 4.04.2011 "Dzięki ogromnemu sukcesowi Miasta Sekretów na platformie iPad i iPhone podjeliśmy decyzję o kontynuacji serii.Powstanie też oczywiście wersja PC. City of Secrets spodobał się bardzo Apple i zostaliśmy wyróżnieni na pierwszej stronie iTunes i MacStora na całym świecie. Oceny użytkowników są najwyższe z możliwych." Z początku nikt nie wierzył-1 IV to Prima Aprilis... Ale rozpoczęło się 4 IV 2011. Prace trwają. 22 kwi 2011 11:46 thumb|Ten tajemniczy budynek, który zauważył bot. Użytkownik forum, Bot, zauważył na angielskiej stronie AidemMedii pierwszy obrazek z gry CoS 2. Jest na nim budynek z czerwonymi flagami i telewizory, w których jest obraz dobrze wykarmionego w okularach i zbroi. Użytkownicy zastanawiają się: Hm....mi się to kojarzy z jakim domem wynalazcy czy coś takiego-Kacper98 Wygląda na jakaś bazę... Może jak dotąd nieznana część miasta...-Patra A mi to trochi przypomina trochę przebudowany ratusz. Nie jestem pewien, bo nie mam RIMS-super reksiumi to wygląda na bazę nowego wroga reksia...-lobon AidemMedia nie zdradziło, co przedstawia. Jest na forum Reksia temat, w którym można składać pomysły. Pan MarcinO powiedział, parę pomysłów, np. że Szczury i Krety będą sprzymierzeńcami. Na angielskiej stronie AidemMedia ukazał się następujący tekst: Można kopać? Kret Kretes powraca w pokręcono-zakręconej kontynuacji - Miasto Sekretów - 00 (podwójne 0 - double oh). Chwyć łopatę i inne sprzęty tajnych agentów i kop głęboko w podziemnej głębi tajemnic, podstępów, i szalonych zagadek które zmuszą cię pójść po rozum do głowy i rozbawią Cię do łez , płacz ... ze śmiechu, oczywiście. Poszukaj bonusowych wskazówek na naszej stronie internetowej i na Facebooku w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. '83.28.250.250 08:03, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Tłumaczenie: dawid6, Traktor' 1 sie 2011 13:18 Pan Babcia Reksia dał kilka screenów z powstającej gry, oraz projekty dwóch postaci: Kretesa, oraz tajemniczego Gerata from Rathole Wiadomość od Tomasz Hechliński (czyt.Babci reksia) Prosto z działu produkcyjnego, świeży wyciek z lini i montażowej „Miasto Sekretów 2”, nad którą w pocie czoła pracownicy aideMMedia śrubka po śrubce skł adają najnowszą część gry. Miejmy nadzieje, że tym razem pójdzie im szybciej niż ostatnio. Wprowadzili śmy nowy system motywacji, biczowanie, jak na razie sprawdza się wyśmienicie. Trzy plansze, jedna już znana ale w zmienionej form ie, druga zaś zupełnie nowa zaś trzeci pojawiła się już wcześniej na forum w okrojonej wersji. Małe in fo odnośnie ostatniej planszy. Tajemnicza postać na plakacie / teleekranie to przywódca szczurów Kim R at Il, zapewne domyślacie się, że jest to plansza p rzedstawiająca jedną z lokacji w państwie szczurów. Dodatkowo nieco odświeżony projekt Kretesa oraz zu pełnie nowy bohater niejaki Gerat from Rathole. Jes teśmy bardzo ciekawi waszej opinii na temat lokacji oraz bohaterów! Kretes small.jpg|Kret Kretes, obrazek udostępniony przez Babcia Reksia Gerat_small.jpg|Gerat from Rathole - szczur. Projekt udostępniony przez Babcia Reksia molemart_small.jpg|Mole Mart - sklep samoobsługowy. Obrazek udostępniony przez Babcia Reksia Metro smalll.jpg|Metro w podziemnym mieście. Obrazek udostępniony przez pana Babcia Reksia 11 lipca 2011 Kacper98 wstąpił na amerykańską stronę AidemMedia i po kliknięciu na City of Secrets 2 jego oczom ukazały tójwymiarowe postacie przedstawione wcześniej przez Babcię Reksia w 2D i tekst, który, po przetłumaczeniu przez dawida6, brzmiał: Czasami zdarza się, że świetne przygody mają bardzo niewinny początek. Szczerze mówiąc, prawie zawsze tak jest. Więc ... dla uczczenia tego niezmiennego schematu, to samo dzieje się w tej części. Pewnej nocy osobnik zwany Kret Kretes, niezbyt inteligentny i niezbyt miły bohater, został brutalnie obudzony ze swojego słodkiego snu przez straszny hałas. Lęk zacisnął lodowate pazury na jego sercu i kiedy bohater miał właśnie wykonać taktyczny odwrót, doszło do niego co się właśnie dzieje. Jego najbardziej imponujący mięsień tworzył te wszystkie dziwne dźwięki domagając się przekąski. Problem był w tym, że w przygodówce nic nie jest łatwe. Lodówka była pusta, a grafik nie narysował spiżarni. I oczywiście autor już przyszedł z pomysłem, jak uczynić życie naszego bohatera trudnym. Biedny Kret był nieświadomy kłopotów, które czekały go na jego drodze. Tajni agenci, przyjaciele tajnych agentów, chytre szczury, przodkowie i niesławny Gerat ze szczurzej dziury... To dopiero początek przygody, która nie może zmienić oblicza gier przygodowych, ale nadal powinna dostarczyć wielu godzin świetnej zabawy. Miasto SeKretów 2 to kontynuacja gry docenionej przez prasę i graczy na całym świecie. To odświeżony klasyczny schemat przygodówki. Druga część kontynuuje najbardziej interesujące i najbardziej udane elementy poprzedniej, a także dodaje również własne zaskakujące nowe elementy. 12 sierpnia 2011 15:21 thumb|208px|Her Spitzel, we własnej osobie.thumb|left|270px|Tajemnicza lokacja, o której nic na razie nie wiemy. Ciekawy jest napis "CASTLE" i "Old dam" Mamy nowe dwa screeny, jeden to tajemnicze miejsce, wejście do kopalni, ze znakami "", a drugi przedstawia szczura, o nie jakim imieniu Herr spitzel (po niemiecku Szpieg), Ambasador kulturalny Państwa Szczurów, ale to chyba nie jest jego prawdziwe zadanie. 13 siepnia 2011 10:57 ﻿ Więc pan marcin0 wyjaśnił kilka rzeczy: Hitleryzm - nie będzie i proszę o skończenie tego wątku Nuda, bo będzie znowu pokopane - w poprzednich częściach też zaczynało się z podwórka.. Obalanie systemu - nie będzie Berlin - jest czegoś symbolem - niekoniecznie hitleryzmu. Co będzie: Kilkanaście nowych postaci ( może nawet kilkadziesiąt ) Kilka nowych "światów" Wersja Polska Cotygodniowe przecieki... CoS 3 ;-) 16:48 Pan Marcin0 z okazji długiego wekendu dał nowe przecieki ,,Cos to jest tylko tytuł - niestety stał się rozpoznawalny i kolejne części będą miały ten sam tytuł ( np cos 15 to może być City of Secrets - Star Wars ). Nie determinuje to miejsca akcji, zresztą zobaczycie to sami w Cos2. Z okazji długiego weekendu dorzucam jeszcze jeden przeciek - kolejna postać tym razem kobieta. Ma już swoje imię i nazwisko ale jak macie pomysły to piszcie. A oto pytanie smokosa: ,,Nowe lokacje i postacie fajne ale mam jedno pytanie do pana Marcina czy polska wersja oznacza 100% po polsku czy tylko dialogi a nazwy lokacji po angielsku?? Odp.: 100% po polsku i jeszcze jeden(tym razem bardziej ciekawostka o tej damię):To akurat jest mysz. Krety za tyDZIEŃ 22 sierpnia 2011 14:32 Użytkownik Babcia Reksia znów dał przeciek i to do tego wyjaśniający: Najnowszy przeciek. Zapewne wszyscy, którzy grali w pierwszą część Miasta sekretów pamiętają lokację „Nora Kretesa”. Czas płynie zaś Kretes przeprowadził drobny remont co zaowocowało tym co widać poniżej. Krys95 – Chmmmm ciekawa teoria, może warto przerobić scenariusz pod takie rozwiązanie? . IMimo wszystko celne spostrzeżenie jeśli chodzi o inspiracje podczas projektowania postaci. Euresanda – W Cos2 nie pojawią się postacie znane ze starych części. Na chwilę odniosę się do parodii wszelakich. Kierowane są one do graczy na całym świecie więc koncentrują się na znanych wszystkim elementach popkultury. Jednakże smaczki specjalnie dla polskich graczy na pewno się znajdą. Będzie też coś specjalnie przygotowane dla wszystkich, którzy znają i lubią starą serię gier. Adam.M Oraz zdjęcie: thumb|left|352px|Zdjęcie przedstawiające norę Kretesa. Zostało ono opisane przez użytkownika dawid6: Obrazek super. Widzę odnowione elementy - dywanik z hm... mordką owinięta chyba w stary dywan, klatka-winda (tam na górze, poza kadrem, rozumiem jest szpula z łańcuchem? No cóż, łańcuchów nigdy nie za wiele), miejsce dla chomika (będzie miał wyżerkę ), google, znaczy się gogle Kretesa, autoportret Kretesa (z okresu mroczno niebieskiego a'la Mona Lisa) oraz nieuprzątnięta radioaktywna ciecz (ale chyba nie dla kretów) Są też nowe elementy - wiatraczek, lodówka (pusta jak wyczytaliśmy z tłumaczenia), szafa, drabina, takie cuś w prawym dolnym (jakby koło od wozu, silnik UFO i nos renifera), zejście (lub wejście) najwyraźniej nowa droga do Pokopane oraz kalendarzyk ze zdjęciami Pokopane. i przez Euresandę: Mnie się nawet nawet podoba ten miś to nie zwykły miś, to ewok z Gwiezdnych Wojen powrót Jedi Pan Babcia Reksia odniósł się też do parodii wszelakich: Kierowane są one do graczy na całym świecie więc koncentrują się na znanych wszystkim elementach popkultury. Jednakże smaczki specjalnie dla polskich graczy na pewno się znajdą. Będzie też coś specjalnie przygotowane dla wszystkich, którzy znają i lubią starą serię gier. 22 sierpnia 23:30 Pan MarcinO umieścił projekt nowego kreta. Jest to Sergio(wyjasnienie poniżej)thumb|Postać przedstawiona przez pana MarcinaO ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 23 sierpnia 08:16 Okazało się, że to Sergio i jest taki grymaśny z powodu marnego zarobku w Mole Marcie . Okazało się też, że pan Adam M. pisał z kont pana Babci Reksia i pana MarcinaO by dostarczyc nam najświeższe newsy. Dał też widok Sergia z przodu i z tyłu. Z powodu zdemaskowania przez Kretesa Burmistrza sprzedaż sera dramatycznie spadła i Sergio musiał zamknąć swój kram. Zaczął pracować w Mole Marcie, ale za głodową stawkę. Urządził więc strajk i domaga się założenia związku zawodowego. Będzie z tym związany I epizod. Wiadomo również, że Miasto SeKretów 2 wyjdzie przed planowanym końcem świata.thumb|left|284px|Sergio z przodu i z tyłu 25 sierpnia 08:10 Pan Adam.M umieścił dane dotyczące fabuły MS 2: Fabuła City of Secrets... No dobrze... Gra zawierać się będzie w 4 dość długich epizodach oraz prologu i epilogu. Stan progresu prac. Napisany jest cały szkielet fabuły gry. Dokładnie rozpisany ( pod prace programistyczne ) jest Prolog, epizod 1 & 2, trwają pracę nad epizodem 3. Jednak gra wyjdzie dopiero w przyszłym roku, gdyż pracownicy AM muszą od nowa wymodelować/narysować postacie i lokacje. Informacje nieoficjalne *Gra ma wyjść pod koniec tego roku ;-) *W MS2 nie będzie Reksia.-Została zmieniony dział na forum z RiMS2 na MS2 *Będzie Cos 3-pan Marcin0 *CoS 2 wyjdzię szybciej niż jego poprzednik(i lepiej)-nikt nie mówił *Akcja będzie się toczyc między agentami i szczórami-informacja wzięta z angielskiej strony AM Nic więcej nie wiadomo. Artykuł czeka na edycję Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RIMS 2